Comme le temps passe
by Maxxine
Summary: Je pense que le titre parle de lui-meme... Et comme je ne suis pas douee pour les resumes... Bon, disons que tout se passe apres la fin de l'ecole et que les personnages principaux pour l'instant ne sont ni Harry ni Ron. Sirius est la ! Yaoi au programme,
1. Prologue

**Elle me brule**

Harry ferma les yeux. Encore une fois assis sur ce petit muret laid et si longtemps excecre. Encore une fois, apres tant d'annees. Privet Drive. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux rendu ternes et reguliers par l'age et la tristesse. L'age... Il en a de bien bonnes le temps ! Harry avait pris tant d'annees d'un coup. Il avait tellement souffert, que le temps, pensant sans doute qu'il n'y prendrait pas garde, lui avait deja donnee l'apparence d'un vieillard. Enfin, un tout jeune vieillard, Un vieillard de dix-neuf ans qui en paraitrait douze de plus.

Assise la, c'est une autre que j'aurais vue... Murmura une voix souriante, celle du vieux directeur.

Ne remue pas trop le passe. Il est bien assez boueux et sale.

Mais celui-ci est un beau souvenir, Harry.

Mmm... J'ai du avoir des beaux souvenirs, un jour.

Un rire saugrenu lui coupa la parole.

Professeur Snape, prononca Harry avec delectation. Ca faisait combien de temps ?

Trois semaines, deux jours, 4 heures et 27 minutes, repondit machinalement l'homme.

Quelque chose dans le genre, en effet. Pourquoi riiez-vous ?

Elle me brule. Elle est la, a me mettre a ses pieds, elle voudrait que je brule avec lui, que je parte, emporte dans sa chute comme tous les autres. Elle... Elle me veut encore. Et elle m'aura.

Snape, apres ces quelques mots desabuses, s'assoit sur le muret a son tour.

Qu'attendons-nous ? Demande joyeusement Dumbledore.

Le trio se leve et se retourne vers le 4 de la rue. Ils savent tous ce qu'ils ont a faire, et ils n'ont que ca a faire, alors ils vont prendre leur temps.

Pourquoi accepte-tu de faire ca avec nous, Albus ? Demande innocement Harry.

Si les annes sont effacees dans ton etre, elles n'ont plus de lieu d'etre sur Terre.

Harry acquiesce lentement. D'un meme mouvement, les trois hommes levent leurs baguettes. De celle de Dumbledore jaillit d'abord un immense dome de protection bleu, qui englobe les trois hommes et la maison, les coupant du monde et les effacant aux yeux des autres.

Puis le Survivant murmure d'une voix lente "Incendio". Malgres la voix mesuree, un large rayon de flamme jaillit du bout de sa baguette, avec lequel il balaie methodiquement la maison de son enfance. Ses yeux sont fixes en permanence sur la pointe de feu qui dechire les murs et les meubles, sa main maintenant le rayon rouge et meurtrier d'une poigne de fer, apparement sans aucun effort.

Enfin, de la baguette de Snape, accompagnee d'un rire egare, surgit la marque des tenebres, l'horrible tete noire et rouge temoin de tant de massacres.

Seule trace de ce lieu, un vieux mur sur lequel semble veiller l'ombre d'un chat chausse de lunettes.


	2. 1 La ou on ne m'attend pas

**Titre **: Comme le temps passe

**Auteur **: Maxxine

**Spoiler **: les 5 tomes

**Warning** : interdit au gens heureux et probablement par la suite aux moins de 18, mais pour l'instant aux environ du moins 13 pour language et pensees crues.

**Disclaimer **: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient a JK Rowling. Le reste... Et bien, s'il en reste c'est a moi. En fait ce qui ai a moi c'est tout les trucs qui a cote de l'oeuvre original qui a ete utilise et reutilise a loisir, vous paraissent digne d'interet, car bien sur ne l'oublions pas je suis geniale !

**Chapitre 1 - La ou on ne m'attends pas**

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Je releve la tete. Ou suis-je ? Qui est cette femme penchee sur moi ? Puis tout me revient. Enfin, je vois rouge, orange, du feu... Du feu qui devore tout. Pour le reste, rien ne m'est revenu. Je me sens toujours responsable de ces morts sans savoir pourquoi. J'ai toujours ma cicatrice, etau de glace, sur le front. C'est comme ca depuis sa mort.

Oh, j'ai obeit a la prophetie. Je l'ai tue. Tue de mes mains, de mes mots, de ma baguette. J'ai bien suivit les ordres. Sybille a eu raison. Pour une fois. Mais apres... Des l'instant ou il est _enfin_ tombe en poussiere a mes pieds... Comme un immense cri de douleur dans mon crane, avec ce feu de glace sur mon front. Je sais maintenant que la prophetie, meme si je l'ai realisee, etait un mensonge. Que j'etais suppose mourir. Que je _suis _mort. Et que ca me brule dans le front car il m'appelle, comme il appelle tous ses Mangemorts. Car apres tout, j'ai la marque, non ?

Sirius se pencha sur son clavier d'ordinateur. De l'autre cote, sous un pseudonyme invraisemblavle, un homme se presenta.

The-dog : Je te connais ?

Le-Survivant : Je n'ai pas de chien pour ami.

The-dog : Tu n'aimes pas les chiens ?

Le-Survivant : Qui aime les traitres ?

The-dog : Le chien est le plus fidele ami de l'homme.

Le-Survivant : Le rat aussi.

The-dog : Pas quand il est capable de se mordre lui-meme.

Le-Survivant : C'est une preuve de devouement.

The-dog : Tu voudrais me faire croire ca ?

Le-Survivant : Les chiens ne m'interessent pas.

The-dog : Pourquoi ce pseudo ?

Le-Survivant : Une sorte de cadeau.

The-dog : De qui ?

Le-Survivant : Un ami.

The-dog : Un ami qui te laisse croire a la supremacie du rat ?

Le-Survivant : Il n'as pas eu le temps de me parler beaucoup.

The-Dog : C'est pour ca que tu es la ? Pour savoir ce qu'il ne t'as pas dit ?

Le-Survivant : Peut-etre. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ?

The-Dog : Rien de plus que ce que tu sais deja. Tout a deja ete dit. Tout a deja ete fait.

Le-Survivant : Je ne crois pas. Rien n'a ete tente pour lui.

Le-Survivant : Meme toi n'as rien fait.

Le-Survivant : ??

L'homme clique de nouveau. Rien. Pas de reponse. The-Dog s'est deconnecte. De rage, le blond jette le clavier contre le mur. L'ecran suit, la prise s'arrache du mur. Automatiquement, l'homme fouille dans sa poche droite. Mais il se souvient qu'il est moldu desormais. Comme bien d'autres. Qui n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de se refugier dans le royaume de ceux qu'ils excecrent. Qui ont du courir et se cacher, meme s'ils ne peuvent se cacher ni se proteger d'eux-memes, ni du tatouage noir peint sur leur avant-bras.

Il se retourne pour faire face a sa nouvelle vie. Faire face comme il le fait desormais a chaque instant. Qui a dit que les Serpentards etaient laches ? Laches parce qu'ils fuient une vie pour une autre pire encore ? Non, les Serpentards ne sont pas laches, ils raisonnent simplement a l'envers, et quand ils le realisent, il est generalement trop tard. Il regarde avec fureur son deux pieces. La minuscule cuisine aux murs taches de graisse, la salle-de-bain qui ressemble a la "douche" des camps d'exterminations, la chambre aux murs qui ont du etre beige un jour. Et le lit deux places, un simple matelas au sol avec un corps couche dessus. Il s'avance et le fixe. Un corps comme son lit et son corps en ont connu bien d'autres. Un corps etendu la parce qu'il lui a servi un soir, qui va repartir au matin sans laisser d'autres traces que celles de la sueur accumulee dans les draps. Un corps qui l'a excite un petit moment, avec lequel il a joue et gemit, le temps d'une nuit. Mais jamais plus qu'un corps.

Il le pousse du pied un peu hors du lit. Ce corps maintenant est pire qu'un cadavre, il le degoutte, il ne veut pas le toucher, dormir contre lui. Il s'alonge en fremissant sur la couche encore chaude du corps de l'autre et se prepare a une nuit vide. Une nuit dont il va sortir sans savoir s'il n'as pas reve ou s'il n'as pas dormi Comme toutes les nuits. Et comme toutes les nuits il a malgres tout essaye un nouveau corps qui pourrait peut-etre l'epuiser et l'endormir enfin. Mais rien ne se passe. Le fils de sa vie se deroule, impassible. Parfois il se demande meme s'il a une importance quelquonque dans sa propre vie.

Au matin un rayon de soleil gris - car tout est gris - sur son visage l'autorise a se lever. Son dos et froid, l'autre s'est deja leve. Peut-etre meme qu'il est deja parti ? Pense-t-il avec espoir. Mais dans la cuisine le corps reveille l'attends avec un sourire et tente de l'enlacer. Il le repousse, et sort du deux pieces. Pour une autre journee ordinaire a rester en bordure de la communaute magique, a marcher le long des routes connues autrefois, a espere apercevoir n'importe lequel de ceux qu'il a connu, utilise ou hait un jour, ne serait-ce que pour avoir du bois a bruler dans son feu de souvenirs tristes.

La rue autour de lui se deroule comme sur un devidoir de papier toilette. En marchant, il tire, et tout lui glisse entre les doigts pour former une masse lourde et epaisse. Dont il peut bien se torcher le , personne n'en a rien a faire. Mais il regarde. Avec le temps il est devenu fort a ce jeu. Il sait toujours si les passants sont des moldus, des sorciers, et meme s'ils sont pur-sangs ou nes chez des moldus. Ses sens sont aiguises, et comme persnne ne le remarque jamais, il a tout son temps pour jouer a ce petit jeu qui le deprime.

Il fixe un homme. Ses vetements sont tout a fait moldus, digne d'un homme d'affaire. Une meche grise dans ses cheveux lui donne une idee de son age, pres de quarantes ans car il ne faut pas oublier de prendre en compte le fait qu'il est vieillit par le stress. Sa demarche est rapide, encore une pruve qu'il est nerveux. Sous son bras une petite malette de cuir noir lui saute aux yeux. Un cuir trop epais, nerveux et rugeux, probablement du cuir de dragon, cet homme est donc un sorcier. Satisfait, il prend en chasse sa proie du jour. S'il ne la perd pas pour cause de magie, il devrait tout savoir de sa vie a la fin de la journee. Pourtant l'homme semble malin et discret. Il evite souplement les etalages des boutiques, birfurque dans les ruelles comme suivant un itineraire desordone, mais ses yeux ne trompent jamais le blond : son homme se dirige maintenent tout droit vers le quartier du ministere de la magie. Navre que la chasse n'ai pas dure plus longtemps, il s'eloigne maintenent de ce quartier trop dangeureux. Il se dirge vers les quais, moins frequqnets par les "bons" sorciers, et donc moins dangeureux.

Il est pret a entrer dans une taverne mal frequantee lorsqu'il croise le regard d'un homme, brun, grand, mais fatigue. Il se fige. C'est lui. A la fois effraye de se faire reconnaitre et presse de connaitre la fin de leur conversaion de la veille, il prends un risque, un enorme risque. Il se positionne dos a l'homme sur sa trajectoire et aboie.

Puis sans se preoccuper de sa reaction, entre dans la taverne.

L'atmosphere, si tot dans la journee, est deja fortement enfumee. Il ne regarde toujours pas derriere lui et va s'asseoir a une table dans le fond, commande un whisky et se desinteresse du monde autour. Lorsqu'il releve les yeux, il est assis en face de lui et le fixe d'un air rien moins que peu avenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux mangemort ?

-Pourquoi tu as coupe hier soir ?

-C'etait bien toi... Je ne pensais pourtant pas que tu ais jamais pu te vanter d'etre son amis ?

-Qui peut s'en vanter ?

-Hermione le peut. Ron le peut... le pouvait. Je le peux.

-Tu le peux ? Alors que tu lui a mentit si longtemps ?

-Je ne lui ai pas mentit, j'ai obeit aux ordres.

-Et a quoi est-ce que ca l'a mene ?

-Est-ce que ca devait le mener quelque part ?

-C'est facile Black, mais tu sais tres bien que tu n'as rien fait pour le sauver.

Sirius se redressa sur sa chaise. Visiblement une fois de plus il touchait la corde sensible. La ou il y a deja une griffure, et il etait en train de mettre le doigts dans la plaie. En face de lui Black avait le dos raidis par la colere. Ou la tristesse. Ou un peu des deux.

-C'est ici aussi que tu as coupe hier.

Pas de reponse.

-C'est ici que tu as besoin de parler.

Etrangement le ton de sa voix devient moins meprisant. Sirius releve la tete avec surprise. Le jeune homme se reprends.

-Laisse tomber. Tu n'etais pas son ami, quoi que tu dises pour essayer d'avoir des informations, de te reabiliter ou je ne sais ce qui se passe dans ta caboche.

Le ton de Black devint complaisant, presque dedaigneux.

-Tu parles de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma caboche ? Alors que tu es un chien ?

Son rire resonne, un rire faux sous la lumiere grise - encore - du pub.

-Tu ris faux.

Le blond s'arrete. C'est son tour de se lever. Son regard glisse sur Black, un regard triste. Il recule, pose la monnaie sous son verre - plein - et va pour partir. L'autre le retient.

-A ce soir.

Le blond le fixe d'un air incertain.

-A ce soir, le Survivant.

Sirius esquisse un sourire et le lache.

Et Malfoy s'enfonce une fois de plus dans la nuit grise qui habite ses jours.


	3. 2 Qui voit passer le temps sinon les elf...

Disclaimer : Non tout ca n'est pas a moi… -''' (Demandez a JK Rowling pour plus d'informations)…

Nota bene : Les phrases entre sont des pensées.

Nota bene 2 : Excusez les accents, j'ai beaucoup de mal a les mettre avec ce clavier qwerty…

Nota bene 3 : Je ne pense pas que ca soit plus comprehensible qu'auparavant… Bonne route !

**Chapitre 2 - Qui voit passer le temps sinon les elfes de maison ?**

-Bien des années ont passées, n'est-ce pas ?  
La voix s'éleve du tas de couvertures, sur le lit bleu au fond de la piece. Une infirmiere se précipite.   
-Vous êtes réveille ?  
-Quelle question stupide, mademoiselle ! Est-ce que les vieillards ont l'habitude de poser des questions pendant leur sommeil ? Non ! Pendant leur sommeil ils y répondent !  
La femme eut un sursaut de joie.  
-Professeur Dumbledore, je suis si contente de vous savoir enfin remis !  
-Remis ? Qui a parle de remis ? Je suis réveille, c'est tout. Et puis je vous ai posé une question : combien de temps s'est ecoulé ? Miss Granger il faut dire que je m'attendais a mieux de votre part !  
-Oh, professeur, vous me reconnaissez ! Vous étes le même ! Juste un peu plus grognon !  
-Quel principal ne reconnaitrait pas une des éleves qui lui a causé le plus d'ennui ? Et puis il faut dire, surtout qu'avec ces cheveux perpétuellement en broussaille et ces dents de castor, on ne peut pas vous manquer !   
-Je vais aller avertir le ministere. Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour vous ! Mais vous êtes revenu vraiement insupportable !  
-Qui est l'imbécile qui a remplacé cet ostrogoth de premier ministre ?  
-Percy Weasley Monsieur, repond-elle sans paraitre remarquer l'insulte qui la fit rire sous cape.  
-La même engeance ! C'etait pourtant un des rouquins, ce bougre-la ! Bon, je peux en sortir de ce satané lit d'hopital ?  
-Je dois controler votre état d'abord. Ensuite nous appellerons vos proches pour qu'ils vous prennent en charge.  
-En charge ? Je ne serais une charge pour personne, foi d'Albus ! Mais je vais d'abord sortir de la. Depuis combien de temps ces draps n'ont-ils pas êtes lavés ?  
Le vieil homme se redresse dans le lit devant Hermione qui se mord les levres jusqu'au sang. Il semble qu'elle soit partagée entre la peine et la honte.  
-Professeur, attendez... Murmura-t-elle.  
Mais le vieillard ne l'entend pas, ou n'y prete pas attention, puis dans un fracas retentissant, s'écroule sur le sol.  
-MES JAMBES !  
Hermione a la levre inferieure qui tremble. Comment aurait-elle pu lui annoncer ca ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui expliquer ?  
-Vous... Vous en avez perdu l'usage. Elles n'ont pu etre soignées ni par la magie ni par les techniques moldues que j'ai integrée a la magie des guérisseurs. Tout a ete tenté... Je suis désolée... S'effondre-t-elle.  
Des larmes se mirent a couler sur ses joues.  
Le vieil homme se rasseoit lentement sur le sol blanc et froid, tirant ses jambes a lui.  
-Ce n'est pas une découverte amusante pour un vieil homme. Je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. Avez-vous contactée mon amie ?   
-C'est un detail que vous avez toujours gardé secret, professeur. La seule personne avertie de votre... Etat est la Directrice actuelle de Poudlard, Mme McGonagall. Est-elle... ?   
-Cette vieille peau ? Ma parole vous avez perdue la raison ! Personne d'autre ne sait ?  
-Pas que je sache. Mais si vous voulez je peux envoyer des maintenant un hibou a votre amie si elle est encore vivante et l'avertir de votre réveil.  
-Non merci. Demandez a cette vieille chatte de me recupérer, j'aviserais ensuite.

Un homme s'avance en titubant a travers les immenses cuisines etincelantes. Ses chaussures boueuses laissent des traces que les elfes de maison se precipitent pour effacer. L'un d'eux vetu de deux chaussettes de couleurs differents, se precipite vers lui.  
-Non non non pas salir partout monsieur ! Non ! Ne nous fachez pas ! C'est pas nous ! C'est pas nous qui avons tous salit ! C'est vous monsieur, vous ! Mais vous ne le direz pas, non non ! Vous allez nous punir, oui oui ! Oh mais moi vous savez ce que j'en dis monsieur ? Je dis que je vais demissioner, et que vous êtes mechant... Vilain Dobby ! Vilain ! Oh, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez trouve les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu de... Non, je le dirais pas ! C'est pas que vous deviez les boire encore monsieur ! Non non non non !  
Il trébuche en essayant de rattraper l'homme.  
-Et Miss Teigne qu'est-ce qu'elle vous dirait, hein ? Oh ca !  
L'homme se retourne brusquement. Sa face vieillissante semble morte a la lumiere blafarde de la vieille cuisine. Tous les elfes de maison reculent en frémissant. Un rictus de fureur déforme ses traits déjà laids et il ne ressemble déjà plus a un homme. Dobby se dresse pourtant fierement devant le concierge.  
-Vous n'êtes pas mieux que les autres… alccoliques ! Vous... Vous nous frappez mais vous êtes pareil que mon maitre... Mon ancien maitre ! Oh ca ! Vil serpentard !... Vilain Dobby ! Vilain !  
Il s'insulte lui-même mais ne courbe pas la tete, n'essaie pas de se punir. Le concierge soul s'écroule a ses pieds. Bizarrement maintenant, l'elfe est plus grand que l'homme.

Bizarrement ce soir il n'a pas envie de partir chasser un corps. Rien pour substenter sa chair, mais il n'a pas le gout. L'écran bleu luisant devant ses yeux qui se troublent, il attend. Il est tard dans la nuit, peut-etre même le matin, lorsqu'une lumiere clignotante sur l'ecran le sort de sa torpeur malsaine. Un nom s'affiche qui le fait sourire. Il deplace lentement ses doigts jusq'au clavier ou ils s'enfoncent en rythme. Les mots se mettent a parsemer l'écran, des lueurs vives en jaillisent, une étrange mélodie se joue dans l'air, il sursaute et se réveille.   
Cette fois ce n'est pas un reve, le bip caracterisque résonne. Quelques mots s'affichent.  
The-Dog : Tu m'attendais peut-etre ?  
Le-Survivant : Qu'est-ce que ca fait une vie de damné ?  
The-Dog : J'ai l'habitude.  
Le-Survivant : J'oubliais, oui.  
The-Dog : Et a un fils de riche pourri-gaté ?  
Le-Survivant : Je ne suis pas sur que tu connaisses ma famille. Enfance est un mot tres morbide dans mes souvenirs.  
The-Dog : Trop de mangemorts ?  
Le-Survivant : C'est du passé.  
The-Dog : Alors notre convesation aussi.  
Le-Survivant : Est-elle a propos de moi ?  
The-Dog : C'est bien possible.  
Le-Survivant : Je suis la pour parler de lui.  
The-Dog : Il est quelque part en chacun d'entre nous.  
Le-Survivant : Je ne cherche pas non plus de psychologue, merci.  
The-Dog : Qui n'en a pas besoin ?  
Le-Survivant : Il y a des besoins plus urgents. Sauver des vies par exemples.   
The-Dog : Mdr. Et c'est toi qui dis ca ?  
Le-Survivant : Qui vaudrait-il mieux que ce soit ?  
The-Dog : Pas un serpentard tatoué !   
Le-Survivant : As-tu vu ma marque ?  
The-Dog : Tout le monde le sait.  
Le-Survivant : Et tout le monde sait que tu es un traitre...  
The-Dog : Tu ne le penses donc pas ?  
Le-Survivant : Pas pour les mêmes raisons. Tu n'as pas trahi le pere, tu as trahi le fils.  
The-Dog : Parce que soi-disant je ne l'ai pas aidé ?  
Le-Survivant : Parce que tu le préfere mort.   
The-Dog : Il souffre.  
Le-Survivant : Il n'est pas mort.  
The-Dog : Il va mourir.  
Le-Survivant : Il a encore des chances. Seuls les moldus autorisent l'euthanasie sur les humains !  
The-Dog : C'est une aide.  
Le-Survivant : C'est un meurtre. Ou est-il d'abord ?  
The-Dog : Tu me crois assez stupide pour réveler la ou il est a un mangemort ?  
Le-Survivant : Je te demande sil est en securité, s'il est a l'hopital ou chez un proche, puisque tu ne veux pas me réveler ton secret.  
The-Dog : Il est la ou il doit etre. Comment sais-tu que je suis le gardien cette fois ?  
Le-Survivant : Tu es toujours le gardien du secret. Tu es fais pour ca. Tu aurais du l'etre la derniere fois, maintenant tu te rattrapes.  
The-Dog : C'est mon destin ? Mdr.  
Le-Survivant : Un peu ca. Ou est-il ? Chez ses amis ? Chez la sang-de-bourbre infirmiere ? Dans la famille de pouilleux rouquins ? Ou chez toi ? Chez le loup-garou peut-etre... Oh pardon ! J'oubliais qu'il etait mort !  
The-Dog : C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
Un message s'affiche sur l'ecran "The-Dog s'est deconnecte."   
Malfoy tape du poing sur la table et comme la derniere fois, envoit valser le materiel a travers la piece.  
-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que mon sale caractere ressorte ?


End file.
